The Unknown
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: What if somehow, Silent Hill got into our world? What if it was because of one girl? There's much to be uncovered about the unknown... [DISCONTINUED]
1. One Droplet

?One?

_The sky was black as the stars shined like crystals, that glistened in the light.The rain fell as small drops that landed, first, on the tallest of all trees.One droplet lay on the tip of the greenest leaf.Does that make it the purest?Is it the brightest of all others?Would it have mattered if it landed on a dead leaf?Would it have changed the world if it did?In this case.........it did.Just because your side is pure doesn't mean your safe and protected from the darkness.The only question that matters is this: 'Can one drop of water, change everything?'_

Outside the Titans' Tower stood a girl.Standing in the pooring rain with only a trench coat and hood.Even her black hair shivered in the wind.As lighting struck she'd blink, as she held her raggedy doll close.Her doll was pushed against her bosom close to her heart.The young girl stood staring at the tower and picked up a stick.She took the stick and shoved it in the ground.Then, she took her doll, that she heldclose, and lay it in front of the stick.A tear came down her cheek as she fell to her knees in front of it.She stroked her hand across her cheek to wipe away the falling tear.As she stood back up she mumbled something.Something that would strike the hearts of millions.

"...........I will come back for you.....as soon as I'm done......."the young girl walked away as the wind blew the rain in her face.As she walked and could be seen no more a loud siren sounded.Then, it stopped as a lightning bolt struck.The lightning bolt struck the largest tree in the city and fell on the bridge that took people out of the city and to another.It blocked all ways of getting past.But, that tree had the greenest of all leaves.And that leaf had that one water droplet.And as the tree had fallen that one droplet of water had fallen off...........the purest of all leaves.And at that the loudest of all thunder sound.As it struck ,Raven jumped up from bed, startled from the thunder.

"Its just the storm......."but as she turned her head to sleep she stared at the window.Just then, she saw something.Like a face.Her eyes widened as lightning struck and it disappeared.

"Okay, maybe first I should check on the others...."She got out of bed and threw on her cloak.She opened her door and ran to Robin's room.She then knocked.But, no answer.

"Robin?"so, she decided to go in.No, one was to be seen.Then, she started to get freaked out.Then, she walked to Beast Boy's room.On her way, she felt as if she were being followed so, she sped up.And once she reached Beast Boy's room she didn't knock she just ran in.She startled him and he jumped up.

"Raven, what's the rush?Can't you knock first?"

"Someone was out there."she spoke between deep breaths.

"Hey!"Robin, peeped in the door.

"See Raven, its only Robin."

"Yeah, I was getting a snack.Why were you walking around anyways?"

"I saw something........like a face in the window."

"Its probably a shadow off something in your room.....its creepy anyways."

"Maybe your right......"Raven, pulled herself together and walked back to her room.When she made it to her room she noticed it got really foggy outside.So, she went to go turn on her light.As she flipped the switch it blew out as well as all the lights in the tower.

"What was that?!"Raven, decided to goread a bookto calm her mind.When in the living room all the other Titans were already there.

"What made all of you come in here?"

"I gathered the Titans because something isn't right here.Its too foggy to be raining.And why did the room light up and go out?"

"About that.........I kinda turned on my light then, the whole tower blew out."

"Okay, this is turning into one of those zombie movies!The good-lookin' guy always goes first!"

"You and your stories BB!"

"Its probably just the storm.To make sure Raven, do you still have your powers?"Raven, tried and just like always her hands lit up in black telekinesis.

"I still have them....."

"Then, its just the storm......"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Okay, what was that?!"

"Dudes, that is not the storm!"

"Maybe we should have a look around the tower."

"No!That's exactly what they want us to do!They they'll suck out our brains!"Raven, lit up her hands then threw BB into the hallway.He jumped right back up and hid behind Cyborg.

"Guys where's Starfire?"

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!"Starfire, ran to the living room full of horror.

"Star, what is it?"

"Somethings in my room!"Cyborg, prepared his beam cannon and the others followed behind him.As he got to the door of her room he jumped in, in caution.There was nothing.

"See Star there's nothing."Then, they looked at her window, there was something written....in blood.

_**Things full of life shouldn't exist**_

_**When one falls it can change....**_

_**For better, for worse death will**_

_**Cross your path....you can't avoid it**_

_**Ne'er, change it..its fate............and**_

_**This fate has fallen apon you.....**_

"Alright, that doesn't make me feel any better!"

"What exactly did you see Star?"

"It was small and this, ugly!It had teeth, friends!"

"Where did it go?"

"Under there!"she pointed to her bed.They peeped under her bed and saw nothing.So, Raven, picked it up.Their eyes widened.There was a gigantic hole with a stair case.The Titans looked at each other and went down................................

------------------------

PLZ TELL ME IF ITS SCARY SO FAR!!!!!R&R!


	2. Hanging By A String

?Two?

The staircase was long and dark.The railing had black engravings on the sides, and the walls had some sort of egyptian symbols.On the very top of the wall were unlit torches, that were held in gold cylinders.The walls looked like they had began to erode after a long period of time.As the staircase about came to an end, the egyptian writing ended and bloody handprints appeared.Some were big, some were small.There were all different......in size, fingerprints, and shape.The only coincidence they had between them was that they were in rows of sevens.Above them was engraved writing that said: '**_The path of seven mortals will come every _**

**_hundred years and end in another, The _**

**_Fate has fallen upon you and there's no_**

**_escape...........For you can't escape if your_**

**_chosen...........'_**

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better......."Cyborg, said sarcasticly.

"But, it said seven....there's only five of us......"

"There must be others here....but, still, what exactly does this mean?"

"We're gonna die!We're gonna die!"

"Beast Boy!Get a grip!We're not going to-"As Raven looked straight ahead there were chains.In the cuffs were hands.......the hands being belonged to a body of rotted bones.Some decapitated, some without arms or legs.One , however, had a knife stuck straight through its chest.Cyborg, began to back away until he felt something behind him.

"AAAAAHHHH!"He screamed like a girl.A skeleton was hanging from a rope by its neck.

"Chill Cy!Its just a-"Then they began to static.

"Where the hell, is that?!"Over beside a skeleton was a small compact radio.Robin, picked it up and tried to turn it to a different frequency.But, still all that was heard was static.Then, they began to hear footsteps.That was getting closer and closer.The Titans prepared themselves.As they looked at the staircase the noise stopped.As it stopped the radio got louder.

"Friends I don't have a very good feeling about this....."Starfire's eyes narrowed as she saw someone coming down the stairs.Its eyes glowed purple.When the eyes stopped glowing the static stopped.As they felt it getting closer and closer they tensed.When the creature stepped into the light.......they relaxed.

"Sister?!"

"Yes, its me little sister."

"How did you?"

"I was asleep then, I woke up here."

"This just doesn't make any sense ,Blackfire."

"So, nothing makes sense in this giant 'T' that you call a home."

"So, there's six of us now.....there must be someone else here....Let's find them before something bad happens."

"Speak for yourself Wonder Boy!I'm not going back out there!"

"Oh, so you'd rather stay here?Alone?"

"Grrr.....fine!"Blackfire, followed them back up the stairs.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"Starfire?!"

"Robin!Something has my leg!"a paw thats skin was half torn and bleeding, had caught on to her boot.Then, a face popped up and locked its jaws around her ankle.

"Aah!"

"Starfire!"her leg was bleeding and the half-dead-dog's jaws kept squeezing harder into her skin every time they pulled her.Starfire, began crying out of fear.....fear of her death.....

"Move I'm outta here!"Blackfire, moved them out of the way so, she could get out of the chamber.She stopped when she came to the door.It was closed shut.She shot it with her eye beam and punched it.Still, it wouldn't budge.The others kept trying to pull Starfire out of the dogs mouth, while the dog kept tugging her at the other end.

"Friends........Let me go........."

"No, Starfire!"

"Its just causing me more pain, with every tug......trust me.......please friends....."Robin, let go and right afterwards regreted what he had just done.He couldn't forgive himself for doing it.When the dog slung her down the stairs all they could see was green volts of power, that brightly lit up the room.

"Starfire?"Robin, walked down the stairs to find a dead dog ,thats tongue was at least five feet in length, lying next to Starfire on the floor.Starfire's leg was practically torn apart.It was hanging by a couple of strings.

"Starfire!"Robin, ran up to her and held her in his arms.

"R......Robin I'm okay.......my leg is practically, this, gone......but I'm not dead...."Robin, wrapped her arm around his shoulder and dragged her up the stairs.As they came to the door Blackfire was still shooting at it.

"Blackfire, what are you doing?"

"The door is locked!Why else would I still be here?!"

"Titans get that door unlocked!"while the others tried busting down the door, Raven went back and picked up the static radio.The others were kicking and punching the door.

"Raven, help and open this!"

"Azarath, Metrion, zinthos!"she was pushing the door outward.They all were pushing.

".........zzzzz.....zzzz........zzzzzz....."

"Ummm.....Rae why is your radio buzzing?...."They knew what it was they were tring to be sarcastic in a way.

"He, he, he....."

"HELP!"they all screamed.They started pounding on the door.Raven, pushed as hard as she could....and it finally opened.They jumped out very quickly and shut it.Then, they placed the bed back over it.

"Whew........."

"That was close......."

"Well, I'm outty!"Blackfire, walked out the door.Then, she walked back in.Maybe I could stay with you just for now...."

"I knew that wasn't gonna last...."

"Ow!"

"I forgot!Starfire's leg is injured!"He laid her down on her bed and began examing it.

"Its hanging on just by a couple of muscles......"

"He's right she might be permantly damaged...."

"Then......"

"She can't go anywhere......"

"Which also means she's vulnerable to attacks."

"We can't leave her!No!"

"She might as well be dead Robin.....I'm sorry....."

"zzzzz.....zzzzzzzzz......ZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

"Not now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	3. Deadly Symbols, Brought To Life

?Three?

They all stood together and looked in all directions.They knew something was coming.The static on the radio kept getting louder.

"Someone go close the door!"

"Beast Boy, you do it!"

"No, Raven you do it!"Raven, rolled her eyes and used her telekinesis to close it and hold it shut.They all slid down to the floor and was relieved.The static began getting very loud.They looked at each other and ran up to the door to hold it.

"Don't let go!"

"Don't worry......I won't!"Then, the static roared!In between the static you could hear screams.

"I'm not feeling too confident right now!Especially, being in Starfire's room!"Then underneath the door appeared a piece of paper.Robin, bent down and picked it up.Inside of that paper was another.He read the other one first.It seemed to be written by a young child.It was bent and torn.It read: '**_Mommy, why doesnt you wake up?'_**Robin's eyes widen to show he was completely and utterly freaked out.Then, at the bottom of the letter was a bloody hand print.The blood had turned brown so, it looked pretty old.He threw that letter down and looked at the other.It read: '**_Everyday is a new day.....,But after a hundred its not too_**

**_Bright.......even if you keep to the light.Nowhere to run_**

**_Nowhere to hide...Your trapped until you die......Death_**

**_Is your only way out.......Then, your hand will be placed_**

**_On the wall of seven mortals..........'_**

"No!"Robin, dropped the paper and walked away.He sat down next to Starfire on her bed.She moved her head over and looked at him.His eyes were drawn together to show confusement.

"Starfire........We're going to die..."

"No, Robin......We'll survive.However, long these awful things are happening."

"Robin?!Are you going to help us-"Then, something began trying to push the door open.Raven, Blackfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy could barely hold it off.The static was as loud as it could be.

"Robin!"He threw away his doubts and helped hold the door shut.As they pushed and pushed, the creature was still stronger.

"On the count of three let go, and prepare to fight!....One......two-"

"Wait!Wait!"

"What, B.B.?!"

"Do we go on three, or do we go on 'go'?"

"Three!"Then without warning they let go.

"I didn't mean three 'three'!I was just telling B.B.!"But, as they stood up nothing was at the door.

"Okay, freaky, yes?"They all popped their heads around the corner.Nothing was to be seen yet the static was loud.Although on the carpet were bloody footsteps.

"Well, that's not suspicious......"

"We have to get out of this room sometime."

"But, Starfire......"

"Robin, I'll be okay.....I can protect myself."He sighed and beckoned for them to come on.The footsteps led to a big hole in the wall.

"That definately wasn't there before...."

"Is it safe?"

"Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!"

"What...was _that_?!"They stepped into the hole and looked around.As they looked in front of them there was a huge pool.It was empty, meaning no water.In the middle was a baby carrage.

"Okay.......am I the only one seeing this?"

"What's not to see......?There's a baby carrage in the middle of an empty pool....."

"That's........."

"FREAKY!"They walked into the empty pool and surrounded the carrage.In the carrage was this weird looking coin.Raven, pulled it out and started looking at it.

"..........Oh, no!"

"What is it, Raven?"

"Run!Get out of here!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I can't explain!Just get out of here!"They began to run and as they ran they heard something behind them.It sounded like someone in agony.

"Just keep going!"Raven, kept pushing them to run.When they ran to Starfire's room they saw a foot finished walking in.

"There's something in Starfire's room!"

"We have to kill it!"

"But-"

"SSSHHHHH!"Robin, pulled out his bo staff and snuck up next to the opening to her room.

"AAAhhhh!"They heard Starfire screaming,"NNNooo!"When they were about to step into her room...something stepped out.It was some kind of monster!Its skin was half torn off and had blood all over him.It looked sleek and focused......on killing them.It had no eyes, so how could it see?The radio was going nuts with static.

"Titans!Go!"Robin, jumped and stuck his bo staff straight through its chest.The monster was shaking and soon fell to its knees.Robin, was breathing hard.The others saw he had killed it, so they lowered their guard.They then walked casually walked into Starfire's room.

"No.........."

"Starfire!"Robin, ran up to her and hugged her.When he backed away and looked at his hands they were covered in blood.

"Robin, she's dead......."her stomach had been torn in two, and her neck had been slit open.She was covered in blood.And this time her leg was completely gone.......

"We shouldn't have left her alone!"

"Robin, it was gonna happen sometime...."Raven, walked up to him and hugged him.She quickly realized what she was doing and backed away.Robin, stared at her dumbfounded about what just happened.

"Y....You hugged me....."

"You were sad.......I thought it would make you feel better...."

"Could you two just get over it and tell us about the stupid coin?!"Raven, slowly looked at them and back at the coin.

"The symbol on the coin.........The eagle that's half shaved and half feathered.....with the ring of weird symbols and carvings around it...........it represents death....that's why I told you to run...I knew something bad was going to happen...like this....then the number at the bottom...."

"What were the numbers?"

"The numbers were: 666......................................"

-----------------------------

IF U'RE GONNA REVIEW MY STORY PLZ LEAVE IT HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO OTHERS.PLZ!!!!!!!!!SO R&R!


	4. A New Kind of Evil In A Pink Form

?Four?

The number freaked them out.But, Robin was just mad at himself for leaving Starfire.She was just lying there, torn apart..........dead.Robin, only blamed himself for that, even though Starfire knew the pain of dying, she wasn't afraid.Although a close friend died they had to keep it together.

"Raven, what do we do?"

"I don't know....all I know is we're not safe in here, especially since its Starfire's room...We have to get otu of the tower and into the city."

"What if we don't?"Raven, just looked up and stared at Beast Boy,"oh....."They then began thinking of a plan.To make sure their lives would be safe, and not in danger, like Starfire's was.

"So how exactly are we gonna get out of here................. alive?"

"We have to gear up as in Shields,armor, or weapons.So, we can keep ourselves safe."

"I'm pretty sure Robin and Cyborg have something."

"....So, do you Cyborg?"

"Yeah, I think I have some metal parts and tools."

"You Robin?"

"Yes......"

"Then, let's get moving..."Raven, cracked open the door to see if anyone were there.No one or nothing was to be seen.

"Raven, how does it look?"

"Looks clear."

"Good since we're going to my room I'll lead."Cyborg, got in front and began walking out of the door.Then, something ran across the floor.He jumped back really quick.

"I thought you said it was clear!"

"I said it 'looks clear'."

"Well, how does it look now?"Raven, peeped her head out of the door.

"Looks clear."

"Then, you lead!"

"Fine...besides it looks clear...."They followed Raven out the door and into the hallway as she tip toed to the corner.She peeped her head over to take a look.

"Guys there's something over there!And its getting closer!"

"So, much for it looking clear..."She looked over again to see what 'it' was and what 'it' was doing.

"Its some sort of dog.Like the one that got Starfire."

"You mean the one that has the five foot long tongue?!"

"Is there any other kind?"

"There could be..."The half-dead dog was walking like its leg was broken.It was getting close to them.

"Its coming this way!"

"Can I amke a suggestion?"

"Go, ahead."

"RUN!"They ran back to Starfire's room and shut the door.

"Well, we're back where we started."

"Um, guys..........where's Starfire?"Starfire's body was gone off her bed.

"But.....she was right here!"

"Well, the only way it could've gone is down there.And its the only choice we have anyways."Raven, pointed under Starfire's bed.

"No!That place is evil!"

"You mean its actually more evil than......"DUN, DUN, DUN!,"pink bunnies?!"

"Yep."

"Too, bad cause its back down the bloody path to hell.So, to speak."Raven, lifted the bed ,and they went down the staircase.

"This place reeks!Of bad smells and of evil!"B.B. held on to Raven's arm.He shook so, fast he acted like it was below zero degrees.

"Stop!SSSSHHHH!I hear something!"The static on the radio came on, but it was low.Then, they saw something in the shadows.

"Is htere anyway to light these torches?"

"I do have a small lighter in my pocket."Robin, pulled it out and was trying to get it started.The static began rumbling louder.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying!"finally, it lit.Robin, took it and put it up to a torch.Then, he put it towards Raven trying to signal, he wanted her to hold it.

"No, you hold it in front of me so, I can see."

"Okay."Robin, stood next to Raven.She squinted her eyes to see what monster beholds them.

"What the heck is that?!"out of the shadows appeared legs on top of legs.It was covered, in this case, from toe to toe in blood.

"What is it Raven?"

"It looks like legs on top of legs."

"Okay...."

"It doesn't look like it knows we're here, so let's wait for him to come over here.Then, we can hit him."They, scrunched up against the wall waiting for it.As soon as Raven, felt it step on the first step she slowly pulled out Robin's Bo Staff.As it took another step she popped up and jammed it in its upper pelvis.When it fell on the ground Raven put one foot on it and pulled it out.

"Here you go ,Robin."He raised his eye brow and followed her as she went into the main room.

"Robin, put the torch over here!"he placed it in front of 'The Wall of Mortals' for Raven.

"Look at this."there was a new row of bloody hands.But, there was only one hand.Then, Raven looked at the chains that the boned body used to be in.And guess what........

"Starfire!"Her body was in chains.She used her telekinesis to brake the lock.Then, she dragged her dead bodyto 'The Wall of Mortals' and placed her hand on top of the newest print.It was a match!Raven, just dropped her body.

"Everyone they kill......"

"What?"

"Each human they kill, they take their hand and wipe it in their own blood.Then, they place it on this wall.And every hundred years there's seven humans.Then, after one hundred hours they're suppose to be dead.At least they'll try.....so, supposedly if you survive those hours then, this is suppose to disappear.....somehow."

"So, when they kill you they put your hand on this wall and then, dump your body here?!"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"We have to get out of here!"

"To get out of here we have to go this way."

"But, its dark and there might be pink bunnies!"

"Stop being such a dumb nut and follow us!"B.B. held on tight to Raven.

"Beast Boy...your cutting off my circulation!"he still hung on.

"If you don't get off of me I'll do worse to you then what these monsters will!"he made sure he let go this time.As they walked the place got darker and darker and it seemed like the room kept growing larger the further down they went.

"I'm getting bored......I'm going in front."Blackfire stood in front of Raven.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Leading......"

"Get behind me!"

"Puh!Next you'll be telling me to be live bait...."

"Wanna try me?"

"....Fine...."Blackfire, got in the back once again.Then, Robin, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why did you stop?"Robin, put the torch towards a peep hole he discovered.He lowered himself and looked in.Then, he turned and looked at the others.

"Beast Boy, you outta see this..."He shrugged his shoulders and went to look.When he lowered his eyes to see it, he fainted. 'Why?" you ask...............a pink bunny was sitting right there..................................................

-------------------------------

IF U DIDNT GET THE PINK BUNNY THING, ITS AN INSIDE JOKE BETWEEN MY FRIENDS.


	5. Things Only Get Worse

?Five?

As Beast Boy was faint on the floor, they heard something...It sounded weird and creepy..as if it were being sung, by a little girl: "One, Two...Freddy's coming for you...Three, Four...Better lock the door...Five, six...he only picks...Seven, eight...stay up late...Nine, ten...Freddy's... Back... A...-gain..."Beast Boy quickly popped his head up.

"Either, I'm going crazy, or that's...!Freddy's song!He's coming to get us!"Beast Boy ran and hid under Raven's cape.

"Beast Boy...That stuff is fiction...I mean, there's no way Freddy's real..."

"Yipes!You said his name!"Raven, sighed, at Beast Boy's thoughts.

"I told you...Freddy's not-"The voice they heard began getting louder...as if , that person were getting closer.

"Are you scared now!"

"I'm not, afraid!"Raven, lit up her powers. Then, a little girl came out of the shadows singing that song.Raven, then, lowered her guard. When you could see the girl's whole body, she had on a long, blue, dress as if she were at the hospital. Her hair was black ,and frizzy. You couldn't see her face because she was looking down. As her head lifted, the Titans stared at her closely, with eagerness.

"One, Two...Freddy's coming for you...Three, Four...Better lock the door..."she then, stopped singing as she said these next words. She sounded, despicably evil,"but, you can't lock the door... Can you?... Besides... He's already come for you!"Her eyes turned pure red and, she disappeared into the shadows.

"RUN!"Beast Boy, was getting ready to run back the other way but, Raven grabbed him by the collar.

"Your not going anywhere..."As Raven, held Beast Boy's collar, Robin got confident...a little _too_ confident.

"Let's follow the girl..."

"What!"Beast Boy thought Robin, was going crazy.

"He's right Beast Boy.."Raven, spoke up,"Its the way we were headed anyway."Raven, dragged Beast Boy along as the others followed.Then, they heard the song again.

"...Nine, ten...Freddy's... Back... A...-gain..."Then, something appeared out of the shadows. First, nails, then hair...

"Its Freddy!"Beast Boy squealed.

"It can't be... Because even in the movie... He's only in your dreams..."Raven, was getting a little freaked herself.

"Then, what the heck is that!"Then, now completely out of the shadows, appeared Freddy.

"Get ready to fight..."

"Raven, are you crazy!Let's just run!"

"We have no choice... You want to get out of here...don't you?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Then, we have no choice but, to go this way... Its the only way out..."

"Yeah... Well, I don't think _that_ will let us!"Beast Boy, pointed to Freddy.Then, he began coming towards them.Raven, summoned her powers and, threw bricks at him. Its like it didn't even hurt him. Freddy, kept going towards Raven and Beast Boy. When Raven looked at him eye to eye she sqinted down in fear. The weird thing was...Raven..._ She_ was even scared. When Freddy lifted his hand to strike her, its like her whole life, flashed before her eyes. As her eyes closed, its like she fell into a deep sleep.

(RAVEN'S DREAM)

Little girls were jumping rope in the middle of the street. The neighborhood looked baren, besides her and the girls. Then, the girls began to sing.

"One, Two...Freddy's coming for you...Three, Four...Better lock the door...Five, six...he only picks...Seven, eight...stay up late...Nine, ten...Freddy's... Back... A...-gain..."Raven's eyes widened by the sounds of their voices. Then, down the street monsters looked up and saw her. A whole fleet of them. They began walking towards her. She then ran...

(END OF DREAM)

When, Raven opened her eyes, she found that she was alive. But, as she looked in front of her, Freddy had just sliced Beast Boy's head off with his claws.

"No!Beast Boy!"The others stood in astonishment, while watching. Except for Blackfire, that is... She just yoned of boredom.Beast Boy's head rolled over and hit Raven's leg. Her mouth fell open. She just didn't want to take in what just happened. Freddy, looked up into Raven's eyes. Her eyes were full of anger.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"Raven, screamed her lungs out of position. She picked him up and threw him through the brick wall. It sounded like he went threw tons of slamming walls. As they looked at what happened to him, Freddy disappeared. Raven, looked really pissed off. As her anger left her she fell to her knees.

"Beast Boy's... Gone..."

"Raven, I'm sorry..."Robin, bent down and, put his arms around her,"It'll be okay..."

"But, he's never coming back... If I wouldn't have been scared... Then, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Its not your fault..."Robin, laid his head on top of hers.

"It'll be okay..."

"Thank you... Robin..."

"For, what?"

"For being here..."Raven, looked up into his eyes and hugged him back.

"I wouldn't like to ruin your little moment but...They're comin' ya'll!"Cyborg, began to walk back.

"I don't think so..."Blackfire, grabbed him by the ear to make sure he didn't go anywhere,"I don't want to be the onlly one left with these love birds!"When they looked up all kinds of monsters were heading towards them. Robin, helped Raven stand up.

"I don't know if we can take them all!"Even Raven, just worried herself. As the monsters got closer they stepped back. Then, as they took the next step they ran into a wall. The monsters began to surround them. Then... Someone jumped in front of them, she had two swords. She jumped around crazily and swung her swords. Then, she jumped kicked and knocked them down. Then, with one mighty swing she killed all of them.

"Who is that?"She walked out of the shadowy darkness. She had long black hair, and a red middrift. Her pants were red, and connected to her boots. She also wore red gloves, that left her fingers bare. A string of the gloves went between her index and middle finger to keep them on. A red ribbon hung off of them.

"Hello... My name's Cecilia Grande'. But, you can call me Elecktra..."Her eyes were a delightful green, that matched her salsa red lipstick.Her swords were short and silver, they had ancient symbols engraved on the sidesThe handle at the bottom was gold and as it came up further, it went into a 'V' shape. She kept them in her side pockets.

"What are you doing here?"Raven, asked curiously.

"Well, I was sleeping and when I woke up I was here."

"That's beginning to be a common answer..."

"Do you have any idea of how to get out of here?"Robin, butted in.

"Yeah. You keep going down this way a little further, until you come to a dead end. Under you there's a hidden button, that's disguised as a brick, it'll open the wall. In there, there's a staircase that'll lead you to the living room, and the door's around there. But, why would you want to go outside?"

"Well, there's nothing back there..."

"I should warn you, there's nothing good outside..."Elecktra, began walking the way the Titans came from.

"Where are you going?"

"I walk alone... I'm sure I'll cross your path again later..."then she walked into the shadows...

-

THANX SIMMYC 4 UR HELP ON HOW TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER!PLZ TELL ME IF THIS CHAPS BETTER!


	6. Can You Say, “ThreeHundred Years?”

?Six?

The Titans continued down the path until they came to a dead end, just like Elecktra had said. They searched for the brick. Finally, Blackfire barely touched one and the wall opened.

"Found it..." As the door opened the area looked as clear as day.

"Looks clear now, but keep a safe guard." Raven, warned them. She had a creepy feeling about this place. They all crept around carefully. You could hear the words,"Dun, dun, dun!" Go around in your head.

"BEEP! BEEP!"

"AAAHH!"

"EEKK!"

"What was that!" They jumped as the beeping was loud. As Raven looked towards the direction it was coming from, it was the message machine.

"Its only the message machine..." Raven, walked over towards it and pressed the flashing button.

"You have one unheard message. First, message sent today at..." Static filled the machine at that point, then you began hearing a soft voice through it,"... Y... I... He..." Then, the static got lower and stopped, then you could hear the person's voice,"... Hello..." It sounded like a young girl that spoke in a french accent. Sounded like she was at least eight years old,"... I asume two are gone... I've been a naughty girl... My point, you may ask..." Silence grew between all of them. "... You will all die in seven days..." The message had ended.

"Its like she was talking on the phone... How did she know that... Nevermind..." Raven, picked up the machine. The chord that went in then wall had been cut. Raven, dropped the machine.

"Did we just get a message from a machine's whose wire had been cut...?" Blackfire, was just about to go mentally crazy.

"That's why we can't let our guard down..." Raven, kept walking as if that hadn't just happened. She walked slowly, keeping caution of what was around her. When she took one step she heard glass break. She looked under her foot, and there lay a broken picture frame. The picture inside was of a little girl. Her hair was black and pulled back in a pony tail , a blue bow with pink flowers was tied around the hair bow. Her dress was a lavender pink that buttoned up. Her shoes were black and vel-crowed at the top. Her smile was big and bright. In one of her hands she had a doll. It looked old and raggedy. Behind her stood two parents. Her father stood right behind her with his hand on her shoulder. He wore a dark green suit that had pants, that looked too small for him, because you could see his socks underneath. The father's hair was slicked back to the left side. Her mother had brown hair that came down to her hips. Her dress was white and long-sleeved. She had on black shoes that had no heels whatsoever. The photo itself looked, just old. Raven, took it out of the frame and turned it to the back. It was dated at: June 16, 1685. She put the picture to her side and turned to the others.

"This picture was dated exactly 300 years ago..."

"Yeah, so..." Blackfire, rudly interupted.

"Well, on the 'Wall of Seven Mortals' there was 3 rows of hands... And every hundred years this happens..."

"So, this is the same date of one of those times..." Robin, finished Raven's sentence.

"Well... Yeah..."

"That picture looked exactly like that girl we saw down that staircase..."

"These must be her parents..." As they looked at the photo a second time they realized her mother didn't seem too happy. She had a straight face, as she looked at her daughter.

"Why, wouldn't she smile? This is a family picture... Its usually the mother making you smile..."

"The real question would be, if this was 300 years ago then why is the same girl here, now?" The room filled with silence.

"We just need to get out of here..." Raven, lead them to the front door and opened it. There was fog all around. All they could see was what was a yard away from them.

"C'mon..." Raven, beckoned for them to follow, showing that it _looked clear_. As they walked through the pounds of fog all they saw was cars and empty buildings. The whole place was barren.

"Where'd everyone go?" Robin, questioned,"Its like they just disappeared into thin air..."

"Well, we know now anything is possible..."

"There should be at least store clerks around..." Blackfire, hid behind Cyborg as they walked. Once they walked a little further they came to a car smash. Like fifty-million cars, so to speak, had crashed into each other. It blocked the road ahead.

"Maybe we should go through that store over there. There's bound to be a back door." The Titans followed closely behind Raven, as they walked into the store. They jumped as they heard static.

"Raven, please tell me that's not your radio..."

"Its... Not..."

"Are you just saying that to make me feell better?..."

"No... Its not the radio..."

"What is it?"

"Its the television..." A voice spoke up. It was Elecktra.

"I thought you were headed the direction we came from..."

"Yeah, well... You were right... Nothing good is back there..." Elecktra, walked out from behind the counter. She smiled as she came around to Robin.

"So, did you finally find out that I'm right too?"

"What do you mean?"

"That there's nothing good out here either..."

"We haven't ran into any trouble..."

"Oh yeah...?" She spoke in such a calm manner,"... Duck..." Robin, did as she said and a dog jumped over him and onto the counter. It growled firecely. Elecktra, pulled out one sword and threw it straight at him. It fell off the counter and onto the ground. She walked over and pulled it out.

"Believe me now?"

"Wow, she's good..."


	7. Nightmares Come To Life

?Seven?

"So is there a way out of here?"

"Yeah, like a back door."Robin, butted in as usual.

"Behind the counter." Elecktra, used her thumb to point at the door.

"C'mon, guys. We have to get out of here." Blackfire, and Cyborg followed Raven and Robin as they led. The counter was dusty and the cabinets were open and filled with cob webs. The door looked like steel. The handle was rusting and the door had a big gash in the middle, as if someone punched it. Robin, put his hand out on the handle and stared at Raven as he began to open it.

"C'mon already!" Blackfire, was getting impatient. Robin, sighed and threw open the door. It was a meat locker. But, it wasn't cold and it smelled really bad. There were sharp hooks that held large things of meat that looked like steaks the size of a real cow.

"This place smells like crap!"

"Blackfire, would you shut up already!" Robin, was about ready to feed her to the monsters. As they walked they came to a stop. There was a wall with two doors. In front of the doors was a counter with an axe, and on the sides of the wall were empty hooks.

"This place gives me the creeps! Just pick a door!" Blackfire, put Robin aside and opened the right door. They heard a sound... It sounded like a-!

"Chainsaw!" A guy steped out of the shadows with a mask and a chainsaw. He looked exactly like-!

"LeatherFace!"

"It can't be! Run!" Before Blackfire could go through the door he grabbed her collar. The others Kept running.

"Guys where's Blackfire?"

"AAAHHH!" They heard a scream.

"Blackfire!"When the others got back to the meat locker, they were terrified. Blackfire, had been put on a hook. The hook went through her stomach.

"Help..." Blackfire, was still alive but, barely. Her head fell back down to her chest.

"Oh, god...!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"He's still here!"

"Let's fight him!" Elecktra, stood so over confident that she would defeat him. The others had been done gone.

"I guess I'll have to do it a-LONE!" Raven, pulled her along with them.

"Your crazy, you know that?..."

"Maybe..." They all ran until they were out of there. Then, they came to a complete stop. No, way out. The shadowy concrete walls, the blood on the ground...

"It seems everything wrong is happening! Why!" Raven, was having a nervous breakdown.

"Raven, its gonna be okay!" Robin, grabbed her and hugged her. Then, they heard something in the shadows. Behind them came those monsters! Like a human yet no eyes, no mouth, no... human-like features really. It was covered in blood! It, as well as many others followed behind. It tortured them to feel as though their fate is right there... Elecktra, stood in front of them to try and protect them. Then, they heard a voice. Like the one they heard before. They crawled in the corner as the monsters drew nearer and nearer.

"I'm having fun, how about you?..." The voice started.

"Who are you! Why don't you show your ugly face!" Robin, yelled as though to nowhere.

"Fiesty... Well, I have a place for people like you!" Behind them an elevator shown. It looked dark and creepy.

"I don't want to go in there!" Elecktra, commented.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything..." Cyborg, was trying to entise her.

"Fine, they all jumped in the elevator. The doors closed just as the monsters were right there. They pressed the only button that shown. It said,' B6'.

"I didn't know this place had another floor! Let alone a meat locker!" Commented Cyborg. The elevator kept going down and down again. Finally, it came to a dead stop that made them almost fall. Then, the doors opened.

"Your in my world now!" That voice said again...


End file.
